


Kiedy będę królem...

by LoboBathory



Series: Życie po końcu świata [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki, TECHNOWIKINGOWIE, Thorki i ich problemy, odpowiedzialny seks, rozmowy o uczuciach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Pewne rzeczy można powiedzieć tylko pod osłoną ciemności.





	Kiedy będę królem...

**Author's Note:**

> Krótko i kameralnie: Thorki musi przepracować pewne rzeczy, żeby fabuła ruszyła dalej.  
> Spoilery do Thora 3 i innych filmów MCU.
> 
> Betowała wspaniała otemporaetmores, za co ją kochamy <3

Loki wróciła z kwatery Bruce’a dość późno, po tym jak mężczyzna wreszcie zasnął głęboko w jej ramionach. Chociaż w kosmosie pojęcie dnia i nocy nie miało sensu, dobrze odczuwała rytm dobowy narzucony przez oprogramowanie statku. Wiedziała, że spędziła w łóżku mężczyzny więcej czasu, niż powinna, przysypiając w cieple jego ramion. Nie chciała jednak znosić niezręcznego poranka w towarzystwie Bruce’a, który wciąż odnosił się do niej z rezerwą. Teraz jeszcze dodatkowo przestraszył się tego, że nie był w stanie odróżnić, czy uczucia, jakie do niej żywi, pochodzą od niego, czy od Hulka. Loki westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się, czemu tak trudzi się z tym śmiertelnikiem.

Cóż. Doskonale wiedziała czemu. A przynajmniej miała dość powodów, żeby wybrać ten, który najbardziej pasował do jej aktualnego nastroju. 

Oświetlenie na korytarzach statku było ograniczone do minimum, aby nie marnować energii. Jej własna kwatera znajdowała się niedaleko pokoju Bruce’a, ale odruchowo skierowała się do komnaty Thora. Zawahała się przez chwilę, kiedy znalazła się przed drzwiami, ale zacisnęła pięści i weszła do środka tak, jakby miała wszelkie prawo, aby tam być. 

Thor spał. Sam. Może nieco ją to zaskoczyło. Może spodziewała się, że ktoś tu będzie albo Thor będzie gdzieś indziej. Z kimś innym. Przystanęła przy łóżku, obserwując go. Palce mrowiły ją z pragnienia… Sama nie wiedziała czego. Chwycenia po sztylet albo dotknięcia mężczyzny, pieszczenia jego nagiej skóry. Potrząsnęła głową, jednym gestem sprawiła, że ubranie na niej zniknęło, i wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. 

Nie spodziewała się, że Thor niemal natychmiast wyciągnie po nią ręce i obejmie ją mocno. 

– Hmmm – Gromowładny zamruczał w jego skroń, gdy Loki ułożyła się na jego szerokiej piersi. Thor przesunął ręką po jej biodrze, pośladku. – Zmieniłaś się. 

– Nie – odpowiedziała tylko Loki, zamykając oczy. – To wciąż jestem ja. To zawsze jestem ja.

Nie traktowała swojej płci w kategoriach zmiany, bo nieważne, jak wyglądało jej ciało, to wciąż była ona. Ta sama osoba. Jakie miało znaczenie, który kształt przybierała, jeśli wciąż składała się z tych samych popękanych kawałków szkła, które raniły ją na wskroś?

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli – powiedział Thor. 

– W zasadzie nie, nie wiem – stwierdziła. Jej głos zabrzmiał ostro. Momentalnie pożałowała, że jednak nie wróciła do swojego pokoju. Albo nie została z Brucem. 

Nie było prawdą, że nie kontrolowała przemiany, nie, jeśli chodzi o fizyczną formę. Mogła zmieniać ją w zależności od chęci. Ale nie o to chodziło. To, co nosiła, czy jak wyglądała, było drugorzędne wobec tego, jak się czuła. Czasami czuła, jak zmiana następuje w połowie wypowiadanego przez nią zdania. Czasami była Lady Loki przez lata, czasem przez godziny. Czasami była Lokim. A czasem wężem. Zwykle jednak po prostu nie chciała być sobą. Albo nie wiedziała, kim właściwie jest. Przemowa Thora na Sakaarze odbijała się echem w jej głowie od kilku dni. _Możesz być czymś więcej_. Jakby mnożenie czegokolwiek przez zero nie dawało wciąż takiego samego wyniku. Bo Loki najczęściej czuła się czysta kartą, niedokończoną opowieścią, urwaną w połowie nutą. To było ironicznie – mogła być wszystkim i nieustannie czuła się wybrakowana. 

Ponad nią, z głową wspartą na poduszkach, Thor westchnął ciężko. 

– Nie chcę się kłócić – powiedział miękko, niemal ustępliwie. Z jakiegoś powodu to jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszyło. 

– Więc nie trzeba było otwierać ust – syknęła, odwracając się do niego plecami, na drugim końcu łóżka. 

Kolejne westchnięcie.

– Myślałem, że już to przerabialiśmy, Loki. 

Chciała wydrapać mu oczy. Sięgnąć po sztylet schowany pod poduszką. Zrobić cokolwiek, byle nie kontynuować tej rozmowy. 

Thor przekręcił się na bok i objął ją ramionami. 

– Kiedy się odsuwasz, boję się, że znikniesz – powiedział z uczuciem. – Czekałem, nie mając pojęcia, czy wrócisz – kontynuował z uczuciem, całując jej skroń, włosy, szyję. Jakby to miało cokolwiek rozwiązać. 

– Powinieneś z kimś porozmawiać o tym lęku przed opuszczeniem – stwierdziła. 

– Sugerujesz terapię rodzinną? – zaśmiał się Thor z ustami przy jej uchu. 

– Nam chyba wystarczy porządny sparing.

– Po prostu szukasz pretekstu, żeby mnie dźgnąć. 

– Do tego powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić – zauważyła.

– To jedna z cech, którą u ciebie lubię. Sprawiasz, że nie mogę spać spokojnie.

– I uzależnienie od adrenaliny do kompletu. Skończysz z paranoją, jak dziadek Bor. 

– On nie miał psychopatycznego rodzeństwa, które nieustannie czyhało na jego życie – zaśmiał się Thor. 

– Nie możesz być tego pewien – zawtórowała mu Loki. – Z tego, co wiemy o naszej rodzinie, równie dobrze możemy spodziewać się ataku wściekłej Wszechbabci albo dążącego do zagłady kosmosu stryjka, którego istnienie przed nami ukrywano. Nie możesz być nawet pewien, czy nie mamy więcej rodzeństwa. 

Thor wzdrynął się na samą myśl. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie. Zmęczyło mnie walczenie z własną rodziną – powiedział, przytulając się do niej bardziej. 

Splotła razem ich palce. 

– Więc jesteśmy rodziną – mruknęła cicho. 

– Jesteś moją siostrą. I moim bratem. 

– Adoptowaną – przypomniała mu z przekąsem. 

– Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie – westchnął w jej włosy. Cieszył się, że Loki przestała wypierać się więzi pomiędzy nimi, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co to spowodowało. – Kocham cię. 

– Co ty wiesz o miłości. – Wywróciła oczami, chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć. 

– Wiem wszystko, co możliwe o kochaniu ciebie… 

Zaśmiała się głośno, jakby powiedział świetny dowcip. 

– Co cię tak bawi? – spytał. Loki wciąż zbywała jego wyznania. Wiedział, że nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, ale zaczynał zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie chce w ogóle przyjąć ich do wiadomości. Jakby nie miały znaczenia. Nie prosił już Loki o to, aby go kochała, nie bardziej, niż była w stanie, ale chciał, żeby zrozumiała, co on do niej czuje. 

– Nie kochasz mnie, tylko pożądasz – powiedziała po prostu. – Najwyższa pora, żebyś zaczął dostrzegać różnicę. 

– Myślisz, że to wszystko przez co dla ciebie przeszedłem… Te wszystkie walki i kłótnie po to, aby znowu znaleźć się u twego boku… że to wszystko zrobiłbym tylko z pożądania?

– Pamiętam doskonale, jakie głupoty wyczyniałeś w Dziewięciu Światach, bo chciałeś tarzać się z kimś w pościeli – przypomniała mu cierpko. – To, co zrobiłeś, abym się tu znalazła, nie kwalifikuje się nawet do pierwszej dziesiątki. W porządku. Akceptuję to, że pozwalasz, aby twój młot myślał za ciebie. Tylko nie mów mi już o miłości. 

Thor uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na Loki. 

– Dlaczego? – spytał. – Dlaczego masz taki problem z tym, że mógłbym cię kochać? Nie uważasz się za wartą moich uczuć?

Przekręciła się na plecy i spojrzała mu w oczy, zanim znowu się zaśmiała. 

– Jestem warta dużo więcej niż „twoje uczucia” – powiedziała wprost. Usiadła na łóżku obok niego. – Bo jeśli mnie kochasz, bracie, okazujesz to w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nie jesteś mężczyzną, którego chciałabym u swego boku, i chociaż widzę, że zmieniłeś się przez ostatnie lata, wiem, że nigdy nim nie będziesz, bo wciąż pozostajesz ślepy, a ja nie mam zamiaru znosić kolejnych milleniów traktowania, które skończyłoby się tym, że znienawidziłabym cię do cna. Nie chcę czuć do ciebie nienawiści i nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga, ale przysięgam na prochy Asgardu, sam do tego doprowadzasz swoją nieprzemijającą głupotą! – Dopiero pod koniec tej przemocy zorientowała się, że podniosła głos. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Dotknęła dłoni Thora, zaciśniętej na prześcieradle. – To nie ma znaczenia. Powiedziałeś, że akceptujesz to, jaka jestem. Odwdzięczę ci się tym samym i przestanę liczyć na to, że się kiedykolwiek zmienisz. Między nami jest dobrze w taki sposób, w jaki żyjemy teraz. Nie chcę nic więcej. Nie potrzebuję twoich deklaracji. 

– Ja… – Zbierał myśli, oszołomiony tym, co powiedziała. – Loki. Co mam zrobić, żeby przekonać cię, jak bardzo cię kocham?

– Może zacznij traktować mnie, jakbym nie była Loki – zasugerowała na początek. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu. Jedynym źródłem światła w komnacie były przytłumione panele przy podłodze i rzucane przez nie podłużne cienie wyostrzyły jej rysy tak, że wyglądała, jakby się skrzywiła. – Nieważne, ile razy powiesz, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, za tymi słowami nigdy nie stoją czyny. Nie stanąłeś w mojej obronie przed Odynem, jak zrobiłeś to dla Jane Foster. Nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiłeś dla mnie. Nigdy nie opuściłbyś Asgardu dla mnie, jak zrobiłeś to dla niej. Nigdy byś mi nie ustąpił miejsca na tronie i nigdy nie uwzględnisz mnie w swoich planach i decyzjach. Możesz mówić, że należę do tronu tego królestwa, ale jest tak tylko wtedy, kiedy mam wykonywać twoją wolę. Jedyna wersja mnie, którą akceptujesz, to ta stworzona z twoich wspomnień, kiedy byłam dobrą młodą księżniczką i robiłam, czego ode mnie oczekiwana i co mi kazano. Nie interesuje cię to, kim się stałam. Chcesz, żebym się dla ciebie zmieniła. Twoja miłość, jeśli można w ogóle o niej mówić, jest płytka i bezwartościowa, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o mnie. 

Czuł, jakby każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo było ciosem. Walki z Loki nie były tak wyczerpujące jak potyczki słowne i stokroć bardziej wolałby krwawić niż czuć, jak pęka mu serce. 

– To niesprawiedliwe – zaprotestował cicho. 

– Ale czy się mylę? Czy nie byłeś gotowy poświęcić dla Jane Foster więcej, niż kiedykolwiek byłeś gotowy zrobić dla mnie?

– Ja… Nie… – powiedział, ale bez przekonania. 

Loki uśmiechnęła się w ten okrutny sposób, którego tak nienawidził. 

– Czy jeśli powiem, że będę z tobą, na wieki, tak jak tego pragniesz, jeśli opuścimy ten statek, uciekniemy gdzieś w głębię kosmosu, gdzie nigdy nas nie znajdą, weźmiesz moją rękę i pójdziesz za mną? Pozwolisz mi się prowadzić przez nieznany świat? 

Thor zamarł, szukając w twarzy Loki właściwej odpowiedzi, jakby taka istniała. 

– Nie możemy opuścić naszych ludzi – powiedział wreszcie, z trudem, wiedząc, że ją tym rozczaruje. 

– Nie krępowało cię to przedtem. Asgard był w chaosie po ataku elfów, Odyn dogorywał w swoim śnie, kiedy go znalazłem, byliśmy równie łatwym celem, co teraz. I odwróciłeś się do Asgardu plecami, zrezygnowałeś z korony i podszedłeś. Tak po prostu. 

– Okoliczności były inne. Asgard wciąż istniał – próbował się bronić. 

Uśmiechnął spełznął Loki z twarzy i Thor wcale nie poczuł się przez to lepiej. 

– Bruce by ze mną odszedł – powiedziała. – Bez wahania i pytań. Poszedłby za mną wszędzie, a otwarcie mówi mi, że jego serce należy do innego. Jego miłość jest prawdziwa i głęboka, i rani go każdego dnia, ale wybrałby mnie. 

– Banner też rozumie, że mamy obowiązki… 

– Bruce nie jest tak dobrym człowiekiem, za jakiego go uważasz. Pasujemy do siebie, on i ja. 

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Loki nawet na niego nie patrzyła. Podciągnęła kolana i objęła je ramionami. Wyglądała na spiętą, ale jednocześnie cała energia ją opuściła. Jakby powiedziała już wszystko i nie było żadnego odwrotu. 

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że istnieje taka opcja – spróbował jeszcze. – Że gdybym zaproponował ci wspólne… wspólne życie, rozważyłabyś to. 

– Nigdy nie wziąłeś takiej opcji pod uwagę. Zawsze tylko „Loki, przyłącz się do mnie!”, „Loki, wróć do domu”, „Loki, bądź po mojej stronie”. Kiedy ty będziesz po mojej stronie, Thor? Co zrobisz, kiedy Midgard zażąda mojej głowy, żeby pozwolić wam się osiedlić? Będziesz negocjował uwięzienie zamiast tego? Uznasz, że walczyłeś o mnie dość dzielnie, i będziesz odwiedzał mnie tam, gdzie zostanę osadzona, emanując samozadowoleniem? 

– Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, Loki – powiedział miękko. 

– Oczywiście, że nie – potwierdziła. – Sama o to zadbam, bo wiem, że na ciebie nie mogę liczyć. 

Być może to było najmniej okrutne słowa, jakie usłyszał od Loki w ciągu ostatnich lat. W jej głosie nie było nawet gniewu. A jednak poczuł się zraniony bardziej, niż kiedy wbijała mu nóż między żebra. Przez to wszystko, co robili razem w zaciszu jego komnaty, wyobrażał sobie, że Loki pozwala sobie na bezbronność w jego obecności, że stają się sobie bliżsi, ponieważ mówi mu, jak lubi być pieprzona, ale przecież Thor nie był pierwszym, który poznał ją od tej strony i ona ani razu nie opuściła gardy. Tylko on sam… włożył jej do ręki broń i skierował ją na siebie, czekając, aż zada mu cios.

– Jeśli masz tak niskie mniemanie o mnie, czemu w ogóle ze mną jesteś? – spytał, bojąc się tego, co usłyszy. To mógł być kolejny podstęp, wszystko, co dzielili od zniszczenia Asgadu, mogło być po prostu kłamstwem.

– Zmieniłeś się, muszę to przyznać – powiedziała Loki. – Nawet jeśli to było dla kogoś innego, sprzeciwiłeś się Odynowi. Dojrzałeś na swój sposób. Może zmienisz się jeszcze bardziej, a może ja nauczyłam się, że wystarcza mi to, co możesz ofiarować. Jest dobrze tak, jak jest – powtórzyła. – Możesz być moim bratem.

– Ale tylko bratem – zauważył ze smutkiem.

– Nie bądź chciwy. Nie zawsze chodzi o ciebie. 

– Jestem… wdzięczny – zaczął powoli. – Ale nie panuję nad tym, że pragnę więcej. 

– Masz mnie w swoim łóżku. Czego jeszcze możesz chcieć?

Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Objął ją ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że okaże się kolejnym hologramem, jakby nie dotykał jej chwilę wcześniej. Przylgnęła do niego. Pocałował jej włosy i gładził jej boki. Zdziwił się, kiedy jego palec trafił na charakterystyczne zgrubienie pod skórą poniżej pępka, nieco na boku. 

– Wszczep antykoncepcyjny? – spytał. Loki drgnęła w jego objęciach. Sądząc po tym, jak miękka była skóra pod jego palcami, musiała go zrobić niedawno i tkanka świeżo się zabliźniła. – Myślałem, że twoja magia zapobiega zapłodnieniu, jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz. Poza tym, ja mam swój. – I to świeżo aktywowany, ponieważ wymienił go przy okazji opatrywania walk po walce z Helą. 

– Ty masz, Bruce nie – wyjaśniła. – I nie zawsze mogę polegać na magii. 

– Dlaczego? Chorujesz? – zmartwił się. Loki nigdy dotąd nie miała podobnych problemów. Była bardzo dumna z faktu, że jej magia nie pozwala na zapłodnienie lub zajście w ciążę, jeśli ona sobie tego nie życzy. Że nie potrzebuje wszczepów, które on musiał wymieniać co kilka lat. 

Pokręciła głową. 

– Po prostu mam głupie myśli. 

– Loki – powiedział, ujmując ją pod brodę, aby na niego spojrzała. – Czy pragniesz dziecka?

Uderzyła go w ramię. Mocno. 

– Głupie myśli! – Podkreśliła swoją poprzednią wypowiedź. – Chodzą mi po głowie. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować, że dopadną mnie w niewłaściwym momencie.

– Chcesz dziecka – podekscytował się. Objął ją mocniej. – Loki, to wspaniała wiadomość!

– Co w niej takiego wspaniałego?

– Będziesz najlepszym rodzicem. Czy to dlatego zmieniłaś formę?

– Ja nie… Nieważne, Thor. To bez znaczenia. Nie mogę mieć teraz dziecka. To nie jest dobry moment.

– Czy jest coś takiego jak dobry moment na dziecko? – spytał w całej swojej naiwności. 

– Nie wiem, może każdy, w którym nie jesteś pozbawionym perspektyw na przyszłość uchodźcą na statku lecącym ku twojej pewnej zagładzie, i nie masz nic do zaoferowania życiu, które poczniesz, i nawet nie wiesz, czy jesteś zdolna samodzielnie się nim zająć? – podsunęła. Skrzyżowała dłonie na ramionach.

– Zawsze mówiłaś, że chcesz dużo dzieci. Przynajmniej pięcioro… 

– …i każde z innym partnerem – dokończyła za niego. – Ale wtedy myślałam, że będę je miała, wiesz, w pałacu. Ze służbą i z matką u mojego boku i może, nie wiem, kimś, komu zależy na mnie na tyle, żeby chcieć mieć ze mną dziecko. Tego jednego nie planuję robić sama, Thor. 

– Oczywiście, że nie będziesz sama – powiedział stanowczo. – Masz mnie. 

– Ani przez chwilę nie twierdziłam, że chcę mieć to hipotetyczne dziecko z tobą. 

– Wiem. – Potrząsnął głową. – Będę zaszczycony, jeśli się na to zdecydujesz. Ale jeśli to będzie Heimdall albo Banner, a nawet Hulk, twój potomek będzie moją rodziną. I nieważne, czy je poczniesz, czy urodzisz, czy będzie to teraz, czy za tysiąc lat, będę się nim zajmował i je wychowywał jako członka mojej rodziny. Zawsze. 

Loki uśmiechnęła się lekko, obejmując Thora. Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru poczuł się dobrze. lekko, jakby on i Loki mieli jeszcze jakąś przyszłość. Może nie będzie to takie proste, ale stanowili rodzinę i to jedyne, co się teraz liczyło. 

– Chociaż osobiście odradzam Hulka. Widziałem go nago i wierz mi, to przerasta nawet ciebie – dodał po chwili. 

Pocałowała go, głęboko i słodko. W tej chwili nie miało znaczenia, że nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć, że nie był jej wart tak, jak tego pragnął. Thor miał owocną historię w dowodzeniu swojej wartości. Miłość Loki była po prostu kolejną rzeczą, na którą musiał zapracować. 

– Poza tym jestem za młoda, żeby naprawdę myśleć o dziecku – dodała Loki, zsuwając usta na jego szyję. 

– Masz rację. Powinnaś poczekać jeszcze przynajmniej trzysta lat. 

– Dokładnie. 

Całowała jego szyję, dłonią sunąc po klatce piersiowej. 

– Ale zawsze możesz być niekonwencjonalna. Po prostu robić to, na co masz ochotę. 

Poczuł jej uśmiech na swojej skórze. Nagrodziła go szybkim uszczypnięciem w sutki. Dotknął jej piersi, objął ją delikatnie i pomasował, delektując się tym doznaniem. 

– Myślałem o tym już wcześniej – powiedział nagle. – Całe stulecia temu. 

– O tym, że będę miała dzieci? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – O tym. – Wskazał na ich splecione razem ciała, pieszczoty, które wymieniali. – Zastanawiałem się, czy będziesz mnie chciała. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że o tym myślę, ale potem pojawiłaś się na dworze w tej formie. Pamiętasz? Nie poznałem cię wtedy… 

– Próbowałeś mnie uwieść. – Uśmiechnęła się. – W okropny, niezręczny sposób. 

– ...nie wracajmy do tego. Ale zakochałem się w tobie tamtej nocy i byłem wściekły, kiedy okazało się, że piękność, która mnie zbywała, jest moim własnym nieznośnym bratem. Myślę, że nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, nawet kiedy odkryłem, że to ty. 

– Śmiałeś się wtedy ze mnie – przypomniała mu. – Mówiłeś, że inni zmiennokształtni przemieniają się w bestie, że są użyteczni na polu bitwy, a ja mogę tylko nosić sukienki. 

– Byłem głupi – powiedział ze wstydem. 

– Zraniłeś mnie – przyznała Loki w sposób tak szczery i otwarty, że nie mógł przez chwilę uwierzyć, że to zrobiła. 

– Wiem. Przepraszam. Byłem podły. Wstydzę się tego. 

– Wtedy wstydziłeś się tego, że mnie pragniesz. Jakbyśmy nigdy nie rozważali tego, że się pobierzemy. 

Skinął głową. Przypomniał sobie ich dziecinną grę. Skradli bukłak wina z biesiady i pili go, schowani za kolumnami przy wejściu na blanki. Licytowali się, który z nich będzie sprawował lepsze rządy. _Kiedy będę królem, moje sztandary będą wisieć we wszystkich miastach Dziewięciu Światów, kiedy będę królem, moja magia będzie najpotężniejsza, kiedy będę królem nasze wesele będzie świętowane przez rok, kiedy będę królem, wygram dla ciebie wszystkie turnieje, kiedy będę królem…_.

– Kiedy będę królem, poślubię cię – powiedział cicho.

– Kiedy będę królem, może ci pozwolę – wyszeptała właściwą frazę, też pamiętając ich grę. Thor zadrżał. 

– Pragnąłem cię wtedy, wiele razy – wyznał. 

– Czemu nic z tym nie zrobiłeś?

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie chciała. Kochałaś się w Heimdellu, spotykałaś się z uczonymi, widziałem, jak wychodzisz nad ranem z komnat innych magów… Nie sądziłem, że jestem w twoim typie. Że mnie zechcesz.

– Masz rację. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie chciałabym cię wtedy. Byłeś aroganckim gnojkiem i stałeś się jeszcze gorszy, odkąd zacząłeś dzierżyć Mjolnir.

– Nie można powiedzieć, żebyś ustępowała mi kiedykolwiek pola w tej materii – wytknął jej. – Więc może po prostu jesteśmy siebie warci. 

Jej uśmiech był nieco drapieżny. 

– Może. – Przechyliła głowę, obserwując go uważnie. 

Kiedy poprosił ją o prawdę, pocałowała go. To rodziło pewne pytania. 

– Czy ty o tym myślałaś? Już wtedy?

Przymknęła oczy. 

– Pragnęłam cię, odkąd zrozumiałam, czym jest pragnienie – powiedziała miękko. 

– Zmarnowaliśmy bardzo wiele lat – stwierdził Thor ze smutkiem. 

– Być może. – Skinęła głową. – Ale nie przyjęłabym cię wtedy. 

– Teraz tak mówisz. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

Znowu oberwał w ramię.

– Arogancki dupek. 

– Rozwydrzona księżniczka. 

Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Pozwolił jej na to, bo wiedział, że liczy na jego czyny, nie słowa. I mieli resztę wieczności, aby nadrabiać stracone lata. Gdzieś tam, w innym świecie, miał dość odwagi, aby posmakować wina na ustach Lokiego, tak, jak pragnął tego, kiedy wyliczali na palcach, jakimi będą władcami. Teraz jej usta były słodkie i ciepłe, a jego uczucia silniejsze, bo wykute w ogniu walki pomiędzy nimi. Tej nocy, w jej ramionach, Asgard nie miał znaczenia i każda pieszczota, którą się obdarzali, była ucieczką w nieskończoną przestrzeń kosmosu.


End file.
